


tarian terakhir.

by cheonsagateun



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, M/M, References to Illness, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 07:44:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13713126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheonsagateun/pseuds/cheonsagateun
Summary: Jihoon dan Guanlin hanyalah dua orang yang ajalnya sebentar lagi. Tapi tidak ada salahnya kan mencoba mempercundangi mati?





	tarian terakhir.

**Author's Note:**

> **disclaimer:** produce 101 merupakan salah satu acara survival show buatan mnet. wanna one merupakan sebuah boyband yang terdiri dari 11 pemenang produce 101 yang saat ini bernaung di bawah ymc entertainment. toki doki adalah sebuah manga karya naoshi komi. lirik lagu yang tercantum di dalam adalah milik bigbang. penulis tidak mendapatkan keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini.
> 
>  **a/n:** panwink + toki doki au. penyakit yang ada di dalam sini adalah penyakit dari manga toki doki (boleh dibaca dulu biar lebih paham, oneshot kok). siapa yang siap buat angst? :”D /dihantam

**/ 1 /**

 

 

“Jihoon hebat sekali!”

Telinganya mulai berdenging.

“Bahkan bajunya ikut bergerak saat dia _popping_!”

Kepala Guanlin diangkatnya. Tidak bisa berkonsentrasi membaca buku saat di dekatnya ada keramaian. Kru _dance_ sekolah mengadakan pertunjukan jalanan, hm? Kru yang terkenal, yang berisi penari-penari berbakat dari seluruh kelas. Yang ia kenal adalah Jihoon dan Woojin, teman sekelasnya. Kemudian Hyungseob dan Samuel, anak-anak kelas sebelah. Mereka berdua terkenal, terutama Jihoon. Wajahnya tampan. Auranya memikat. Prestasinya terbilang bagus biarpun ia membagi waktunya dengan _dance_. Berbakat pula. Ada rumor bahwa ia sudah diajak beberapa agensi besar untuk bergabung.

Mereka semua sempurna. Mereka semua sehat.

Sementara Guanlin—Guanlin itu _apa?_

Biarpun ia termasuk dalam peringkat atas angkatan, ia tidak seberkilau Jihoon. Jangankan untuk menari sebersemangat itu, untuk berlari saja Guanlin harus berpikir berulang kali. Guanlin memiliki kelainan jantung langka—namanya penyakit Kokuhaku. Para penderita penyakit ini jantungnya melemah dan hidupnya ditentukan sejumlah detak jantung. Selama jantungnya berdetak, nyawanya terus berkurang. Guanlin tidak bisa beraktivitas berat. Guanlin tidak bisa terlalu senang. Guanlin tidak bisa melakukan apapun yang membuat jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat. Hidupnya bergantung pada alat pacu jantung tanam dan medikamen khusus, juga keharusannya untuk menjalani hidup monoton.

Kalau masih ingin hidup lama, Guanlin harus tahu diri.

Karena itulah, tiap memandang orang lain, tiap memandang Jihoon dan teman-temannya yang dapat bergerak sebebas itu, selalu ada iri yang menyelimuti. Mereka bisa sebahagia itu. Mereka bisa setenang dan sebebas itu. Guanlin tidak—tidak bisa jika teringat akan nyawanya sendiri, akan sisa hidupnya sendiri.

Ketika gadis-gadis menjerit, meneriakkan nama-nama anggota kru _dance_ berulang kali, Guanlin bangkit dan berlalu. Berpura-pura tuli. Mengalihkan pandangannya dari kerumunan agar rasa iri ini tidak menggumpal di dalam.

Dunia mereka berbeda. Dunia orang sehat dan orang penyakitan itu jauh berbeda.

Guanlin sadar.

.

.

.

Jam pelajaran olahraga. Guanlin seperti biasa duduk di pinggir lapangan biarpun pakaiannya diganti dengan pakaian olahraga. Tidak bisa olahraga karena penyakitnya. Hingga umurnya tujuh belas pun, Guanlin tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya berlari bebas, bagaimana rasanya menyentuh bola basket dan melambungkannya seperti yang dilakukan teman-teman sekelasnya saat ini. Pandangan yang dilayangkan padanya selalu pandangan iba. Guanlin yang sakit. Guanlin yang matinya sebentar lagi. Siapa lagi memangnya penderita penyakit Kokuhaku selain dirinya di sekolah?

_Tidak ada._

Sendirian. Menyedihkan.

Setelah teman-teman sekelasnya selesai berganti baju, giliran Guanlin yang masuk ke dalam ruang ganti. Berbeda dengan yang lain, bajunya tidak bau peluh. Dipakai pun hanya sebagai formalitas (memakai seragam biasa sementara teman-temanmu memakai seragam olahraga membuatmu merasa seperti alien di antara manusia bumi). Tangannya membuka pintu ruang ganti tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu. Dipikirnya semua orang sudah selesai berganti baju.

“Hei!”

Sampai teriakan itu membuatnya terkejut. Matanya menangkap sosok Jihoon yang masih berada di dalam ruangan—baru saja selesai melepas kaos olahraganya. Tersentak, mereka berdua. Tidak pernah terbersit di pikirannya jika masih ada murid yang berpakaian.

 “Maaf! Aku tidak senga—“

Kata-kata Guanlin terputus tatkala menyadari apa yang ada di dada telanjang Jihoon.

_Itu—_

 

—alat pacu jantung tempel?

 

 

 

 

 

“Bersumpahlah untuk tidak memberitahukan ini pada siapapun.”

Setelah berganti baju, Jihoon langsung menarik tangannya menuju atap sekolah. Tatapannya tajam, perkataannya pun terdengar seperti sebuah perintah mutlak. Guanlin hanya mengangguk pelan tanpa sanggup berkata-kata. Terlalu terkejut akan realita. Dipikirnya, hanya dirinya sendiri yang sakit. Dipikirnya, hanya dirinya sendiri yang akan mati muda dalam hidup menyedihkan. Dipikirnya, Jihoon sama seperti yang lainnya—sehat, bebas, bahagia.

Ternyata perkiraan itu meleset total.

“Aku juga sakit sepertimu, Guanlin.” Perkataan Jihoon lebih terdengar seperti nada seseorang yang tengah melakukan pengakuan dosa di hadapan pastor. “Dan sama sepertimu, hidupku ditentukan dari sisa detak jantung, alat pacu, dan obat-obatan. Alat pacu tanam terlalu mahal, jadi aku beli yang tempel.”

Guanlin mengangguk pelan. Mengerti biar ada banyak hal yang menggelitik di benak. Jika Jihoon juga sakit, mengapa ia tetap menari? Mengapa ia tetap berolahraga? Mengapa ia tetap bertingkah seolah-olah ia sehat? Apakah ia tidak takut mati cepat?

Dan mengapa semua orang memperlakukan Jihoon seperti orang sehat—berbeda dengan pandangan kasihan yang sering dilayangkan padanya?

“Siapa saja yang tahu soal ini?”

“Keluargaku. Kru _dance_ tidak ada yang tahu. Kalau mereka tahu, mereka akan menarikku paksa dari panggung.”

 _Pantas saja._ “Apa keluargamu tidak melarangmu?”

“Mereka sudah capek melarangku.”

Hening merayapi mereka berdua. Guanlin berbeda. Orang tuanya selalu mewanti-wanti untuk tidak nekat. Setiap pagi dirinya akan di _scan_ menggunakan sebuah aplikasi ponsel pintar, untuk mengetahui berapa banyak sisa detak jantung yang ada. Ia tidak boleh mati cepat, kata mereka, karena jika ia mati cepat, orang tuanya akan sangat berduka.

Karena itulah, ia tidak paham.

“Aku suka menari. Aku—aku terlalu suka.” Tawa getir lolos dari bibir Jihoon. “Kalau aku harus mati muda, aku mau mati dalam keadaan menari.”

Karena itulah, ia tidak mengerti mengapa Jihoon membuang-buang sisa detak jantungnya seperti ini.

“Tapi mati itu menyedihkan, Jihoon.”

Senyum Jihoon lebih serupa sayatan di wajah. “Lebih menyedihkan kalau kau mati dalam keadaan tidak meraih apa yang kau inginkan.”

“Tetap saja. Kau tidak memikirkan keluargamu yang sedih kalau kau mati cepat?”

“Sebelum kau memikirkan orang lain, pikirkan dirimu sendiri! Semua orang juga akan mati!”

Nada suara Jihoon meninggi. Ada amarah menggelegak di dalamnya. Tatapannya menajam, menguliti Guanlin yang duduk di depannya. Bahu pemuda itu bergetar. Tangannya mengepal kuat. Reaksi seemosional ini bukanlah hal yang diprediksi Guanlin, membuatnya kebingungan sendiri.

“Kukira kau akan memahamiku, Guanlin. Ternyata tidak. Penyakit kita saja yang sama.” Jihoon berdiri. Kata-katanya tajam, menusuk. “Aku duluan.”

Jihoon berlalu dengan tergesa dan Guanlin masih tak mengerti.

.

.

.

Esok harinya, Jihoon selalu menatapnya tajam.

Mungkin pemuda itu masih tersinggung atas perkataannya kemarin. Mungkin Guanlin yang dungu karena ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan (dan tidak mengerti akan banyak hal—terlebih motif Jihoon melakukan ini semua). Dibiarkannya suasana dingin di antara mereka semata karena ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengembalikannya seperti semula. Meminta maaf mungkin cara tercepat, tetapi bagaimana ia bisa meminta maaf jika masih banyak hal yang tidak ia pahami tentang motif Jihoon.

Mungkin, mungkin kelak ia dapat mengerti.

Guanlin tidak langsung pulang. Dihabiskannya waktu sejenak untuk mencoret-coret buku catatannya dengan serangkaian kalimat abstrak. Matahari perlahan turun. Sinar senja menyoroti sebagai isyarat untuk pulang. Dibereskannya buku-buku dan alat tulis di atas meja sebelum ia berdiri, melangkah keluar dari kelas. Saat Guanlin melintasi koridor, terdengar suara musik yang menghentak-hentak dari arah ruangan kru _dance_. Sejenak, ia ragu, tetapi hatinya dipenuhi rasa ingin tahu. Berjinjitlah ia, mencuri lihat apa yang terjadi di dalam.

Ada Jihoon—Jihoon yang sedang menari di dalam ruangan. Sendirian.

Wajahnya cerah. Tiap geraknya berkilau. Seakan pemuda itu tengah disinari segala bintang dan bulan yang ada di angkasa.

Padahal menari membuat Jihoon mati lebih cepat, tetapi mengapa ia terlihat sangat senang?

.

.

.

Rutinitas baru Guanlin adalah pergi ke ruang kru _dance_ tiap pulang sekolah, mengintip Jihoon dari jendela. Rasa penasaran ini terlalu menggelitik untuk diabaikan. Terkadang Jihoon menari sendirian. Terkadang bersama kru _dance_ yang lain—Woojin, Samuel, dan Hyungseob. Dengan siapapun, gerakan Jihoon selalu indah dan menarik mata. Apapun yang Jihoon tarikan selalu terlihat berkilau.

Padahal Jihoon juga sakit sepertinya, tetapi ia terlihat normal. Padahal Jihoon tampak seperti sedang melakukan misi bunuh diri dengan membiarkan jumlah sisa detak jantungnya berkurang drastis, tetapi ia terlihat bahagia. Padahal Jihoon tidak akan hidup lama dengan penyakit dan gaya hidupnya, tetapi langkahnya saat menari tetap ringan.

Guanlin juga ingin sebahagia itu.

Jika Jihoon yang sakit sepertinya bisa bahagia, mengapa dirinya tidak?

 

 

 

 

 

Saat Jihoon keluar dari ruang kru _dance_ , hal pertama yang dilakukan Guanlin adalah meraih tangannya. Tajam, tatapan Jihoon padanya. Bahu pemuda itu tegang. Tampak sekali bahwa kedongkolan tempo hari belum lenyap. Guanlin tetap bersikukuh. Pegangannya pada lengan Jihoon tidak dilepaskan. Tidak. Tidak peduli setelah ini Jihoon bertambah marah padanya, ini tidak akan Guanlin lepaskan begitu saja.

“Jihoon. Untuk perkataanku waktu itu, maafkan aku.”

Responnya tidak mengenakkan, “Hanya itu, kan? Lepaskan aku.”

Tangan Jihoon mulai ditarik oleh sang empunya. Isyarat untuk segera dilepaskan. Guanlin tidak menurut. Pegangan itu justru dipererat. Kedua kepala sama-sama keras. Yang satu bersikukuh untuk melepaskan diri. Satunya lagi bersikukuh untuk tidak melepaskan.

“Sebentar saja. Aku ada permintaan.”

Tarikan itu berhenti. Jihoon menatapnya lurus, isyarat baginya untuk mulai berbicara.

“Aku melihatmu menari sendirian di ruang kru _dance_.” Tarikan napas. Oke, Jihoon pasti menganggapnya seorang penguntit setelah ini, “Dan saat itu, kau terlihat seperti orang paling bahagia di dunia. Kau bersinar. Kau—indah.”

Kening Jihoon berkerut. Tatapannya berubah, Guanlin tampak seperti orang mabuk yang meracau.

“... ngomong apa, sih, Guanlin. Kamu salah makan?”

“Enggak. Aku enggak salah makan.” Diucapkan Guanlin dengan gelengan kepala. “Aku juga ingin seperti itu. Aku juga ingin sebahagia itu.”

“Kurasa kau harus melakukan sesuatu yang membuatmu berdebar-debar dan yang membuatmu sangat senang. Tapi ini akan membuat sisa detakmu berkurang cepat.” Mata Jihoon menatapnya lurus. Menuntut ketegasan. “Kau yakin mau?”

Kepalanya mengangguk. Tidak ada lagi keraguan di dalamnya.

“Aku yakin.”

.

.

.

**/ 2 /**

 

 

“Mulai dari gerakan sederhana.”

Jihoon mulai menggerakkan tangannya seraya menekuk-meluruskan lututnya berulang. Gerakan itu lambat, tetapi perlu waktu lama bagi Guanlin untuk mengingat dan mengikutinya. Dicobanya untuk menggerakkan tangannya seperti yang dilakukan Jihoon. Kaku. Canggung. Tidak selaras pula dengan gerakan lututnya yang tekuk-lurus naik-turun. Jihoon mengajarinya perlahan-lahan untuk menari, menjadi pemandunya dalam melakukan tarian. Saat tempo gerakan Jihoon semakin cepat, semakin kelabakan Guanlin mengejar.

“Susah.”

Gerutuan lolos dari bibir Guanlin. Baru begini, rasanya letih sekali.

“Ini baru gerakan rutin dasar, hei.”

Perkataan Jihoon membuatnya merenung. Kalau gerakan rutin saja sesusah ini—bagaimana dengan gerakan-gerakan mengagumkan yang sering dilakukan Jihoon? Sungguh, pemuda itu bisa melayang, berputar di udara, naik turun dan bergerak dengan lincah.

Sementara dirinya?

Begini saja sudah menggerutu.

Jihoon berhenti menari, melangkah mundur dan menatapnya. Guanlin tahu ini gilirannya. Ia mulai bergerak, mengikuti gerakan dasar yang diajarkan Jihoon padanya tadi. Kedua tangannya digerakkan bersamaan dengan lutut yang ditekuk naik turun. Gerakannya tidak selaras, pun berulang kali ia hampir kepayahan. Jihoon awalnya hanya menutup mulutnya, tetapi lama kelamaan tawanya lepas.

“Pfft—gerakan apa itu—hahahahahaha!”

Tawa itu membuat Guanlin menghentikan gerakannya. Matanya mengerjap, menatap Jihoon yang melangkah mendekatinya. Tawa Jihoon masih berderai, menggema di ruangan kosong. Guanlin hanya menatapnya tak mengerti. Memangnya apa yang ia lakukan hingga Jihoon tertawa seperti itu?

“Salah ya?”

Di sela tawanya, Jihoon menjawab, “Kamu kayak orang-orangan sawah oleng.”

Jihoon belum bisa meredakan tawanya. Tangannya memegang lengan Guanlin erat selagi ia tertawa. Wajahnya memerah dan ada air mata di sudut-sudut mata Jihoon yang menyipit—akibat terlalu banyak tertawa—dan katakanlah, Jihoon terlihat menggemaskan.

Ini tidak buruk sama sekali, Guanlin pikir.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari mencoba dan Guanlin tiba pada satu kesimpulan: ia tidak cocok menari.

Tapi Jihoon tak menyerah. Katanya, masih banyak hal lain yang belum Guanlin coba. Hal yang akan membuatnya berdebar-debar senang. Lapangan sekolah sepi saat jam pulang telah berlalu sekian jam yang lalu. Guanlin duduk di tepi lapangan, melihat Jihoon yang sedari tadi memantul-mantulkan bola basket dan melemparnya menuju keranjang. Kebanyakan masuk. Ada yang meleset. Tetapi yang tidak ia sangka, Jihoon mendadak melemparkan bola basket ke arahnya.

Bola basket itu mendarat tepat di kedua tangannya. Jihoon menatapnya dengan sudut-sudut bibir terangkat memeta seringai.

“Mau coba?”

Guanlin? Mencoba bermain basket? Guanlin yang bahkan belum pernah berolahraga?

Apa Jihoon tidak salah?

“... aku enggak bisa.”

Penolakannya terlontar dalam bentuk gumaman. Jihoon tetap bersikukuh karenanya.

“Coba lempar dulu. Kamu enggak pernah kan, lempar bola basket?”

Sejenak, Guanlin ragu. Tetapi akhirnya ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju depan keranjang basket. Matanya melihat Jihoon, melihat bagaimana Jihoon mengangguk. Dilemparnya bola basket tersebut, masuk tepat ke dalam keranjang.

“Tuh. Kan bisa.”

Keberuntungan pemula. Tapi pujian Jihoon mengangkatnya lebih tinggi dari yang ia bayangkan. Senyum Guanlin lebar hingga gusinya terlihat. Dicobanya memantul-mantulkan bola basket ke semen lapangan, sebelum ia mulai men _dribble_ berkeliling lapangan. Jantungnya berdebar-debar cepat, berkurang dengan cepat. Tapi ada desir aneh yang membuatnya ingin men _dribble_ dan melempar bola basket, lagi dan lagi.

Jantungnya bertalu-talu bersamaan dengan tenaga dan rasa senang yang membanjiri.

Guanlin baru tahu jika basket itu semenyenangkan ini.

.

.

.

Seharusnya ia tidak mengiyakan permintaan Jihoon untuk membiarkannya memilih wahana taman bermain.

Kali pertama Guanlin berada di taman bermain dan wahana pertama yang dicobanya adalah _roller coaster_. Itu sudah cukup untuk memberikan trauma dalam baginya. Selagi Jihoon tertawa setengah menjerit di sebelahnya, Guanlin menjerit ketakutan dengan wajah pucat. Jantungnya berdetak terlalu cepat tiap kali _roller coaster_ turun—oh, oh, apa sisa detak jantungnya setelah ini hanya sekian puluh?

Daripada bersenang-senang, ini lebih tampak seperti pembunuhan berencana.

Saat _roller coaster_ berhenti dan mereka berdua turun, langkah Guanlin bak orang linglung. Perutnya serasa diaduk-aduk dan isinya minta dikeluarkan. Wajahnya pucat pasi. Seluruh sel tubuhnya lemas. Seakan nyawanya turut dibawa pergi. Melihat penampilannya yang kusut, Jihoon terkikik geli.

“Kamu kayak habis dikejar _zombie_ sekampung, deh.”

Terlalu lemas dirinya untuk mengangkat kepala dan menoleh ke arah Jihoon. Benar-benar. Seumur hidupnya yang pendek, tidak akan lagi Guanlin menaiki wahana laknat bernama _roller coaster_. Bisa-bisa dia sungguhan mati di tempat.

“... sumpah, Jihoon. Kamu beneran mau bunuh aku.”

“Mau naik apa berikutnya? _Gyro drop?_ ”

Cepat-cepat Guanlin menggeleng, “Jangan. Aku mohon. Kita istirahat dulu aja.”

Jihoon tertawa lagi. Guanlin tak melihat wajah Jihoon saat ini, tetapi dari tawa itu, Guanlin dapat memetakan wajah Jihoon di dalam kepalanya. Mata yang menyipit, gigi yang terangkat dalam senyum lebar, wajah yang berseri-seri. Indah.

.

.

.

Pertama kali Guanlin belajar bersepeda adalah saat ia masih kelas satu sekolah dasar. Waktu itu orang tuanya waswas. Tetapi Guanlin tetap bersikukuh. Alasannya, karena semua temannya waktu itu bersepeda. Seminggu kemudian, ia dapat menaiki sepeda—dengan bayaran tubuhnya yang lecet sana sini dan sisa detak jantungnya yang berkurang dua kali lipat cepatnya. Sejak saat itu, ia tidak lagi menyentuh sepeda. Kematian bagi Guanlin kecil lebih mengerikan dibanding dongeng monster di bawah tempat tidur.

Sejak saat itu, ini kali pertama ia mengendarai sepeda lagi.

Hanya berkeliling kota. Guanlin di depan. Jihoon duduk di belakang. Angin menerpa wajahnya dan memainkan helai-helai rambutnya. Rasanya seperti terlahir kembali. Obrolan yang terlontar di antara mereka hanya sebatas hal-hal acak, mulai dari kesukaan masing-masing hingga pelajaran terbaru sekolah.

Guanlin menatap ke arah langit. Langit telah berubah menjadi mendung. Angin perlahan menjadi dingin dengan bau hujan menyelimuti.

“Jihoon?”

“Ya?”

“Sebentar lagi kayaknya hujan. Pegangan yang kuat. Aku bakal ngebut.”

Jihoon tidak menjawab. Tetapi tubuhnya merapat, memegang-nyaris-mendekapnya erat dari belakang. Dirasakannya deru napas Jihoon di belakangnya—menyapu-nyapu tengkuknya, membuatnya bergidik dengan sensasi asing yang tidak ia mengerti.

Bahaya. Jantungnya berdetak cepat sekali.

Padahal yang ia lakukan hanya membiarkan Jihoon memegang-nyaris-mendekapnya dari belakang—ia tidak tahu ini akan membuat nyawanya pergi lebih cepat. Napas Guanlin sempat tertahan. Disadarinya jika ada detak jantung cepat di belakang. Detak jantung Jihoon. Telinga Guanlin panas, mungkin wajahnya juga merah. Mati-matian ia mempertahankan fokus pada jalanan. Ia belum mau membuat mereka berdua mati lebih cepat dan menyedihkan.

Jihoon bersyukur Guanlin berfokus pada jalanan. Ia tidak mau pemuda itu melihat pipinya yang merah.

.

.

.

**/ 3 /**

 

 

“Selama ini, kamu punya hal yang disuka?”

Suatu hari Jihoon bertanya di antara hening ruang kru _dance_. Hanya ada Jihoon dan Guanlin. Semua orang sudah pergi (“Pacaran terus, jangan lupa traktirannya aja.” Dan sebuah toyoran dari Jihoon mendarat di kening Woojin). Selama ini sudah banyak hal yang dicoba Guanlin (atas dorongan merangkap paksaan Jihoon), tetapi Jihoon kurang tahu apa yang disukai Guanlin dari semuanya. Ada beberapa hal yang tidak pemuda itu sukai, tetapi ada banyak hal yang tampaknya disukai Guanlin. Ia tetap harus bertanya, setidaknya agar ia tahu bahwa apa yang mereka kerjakan hingga membuang-buang detak jantung ini bukanlah hal yang sia-sia.

“Aku suka membaca dan menulis.” Guanlin menjeda. Nadanya terdengar antusias tatkala menjelaskan. “Sekarang aku juga suka basket. Dan bersepeda.”

“Kalau menari?”

“Aku lebih suka melihatmu menari.”

Tawa kecil lolos dari bibir Jihoon. Teringat bagaimana menggelikannya Guanlin saat menari dan tawanya mengeras. Guanlin sangat tidak cocok menari, tetapi pemuda itu cakap bermain basket (untuk ukuran pemula, Guanlin berkembang dengan cepat). Setidaknya pemuda itu sudah menemukan hal yang membuatnya senang dan antusias, setelah sekian lama tenggelam dalam hidup monoton. Setelah tawanya perlahan reda, Jihoon menarik napas.

“Yang tahu soal penyakitku hanya teman-temanku di Masan, keluargaku, dan kamu.” Senyumnya dikulum saat ia bercerita. “Aku baru pindah ke Seoul saat pertengahan SMP. Itu membantu sekali. Aku sampai ribut dengan orang tuaku agar mereka tidak lagi memperlakukanku seperti orang sekarat.Orang-orang menganggapku sehat. Aku senang.”

Sekarang, Guanlin paham mengapa Jihoon rela membuang-buang sisa detak jantungnya demi melakukan hal-hal yang dianggapnya menyenangkan.

Guanlin pun merasakan hal yang sama. Tatapan-tatapan iba yang sering dilayangkan padanya, kasihan karena umurnya tidak akan lama. Tatap-tatap iri yang sering ia layangkan pada siapapun yang sehat. Setelah ia mengetahui bahwa Jihoon juga sakit sepertinya dan terus berjuang sekalipun ia sakit membuat kedua mata Guanlin terbuka. Ada begitu banyak hal menyenangkan di luar sana biarpun memiliki resiko-resiko tersendiri. Dan mengambil resiko berkurangnya detak jantung drastis terkadang setara dengan rasa senang yang ia dapatkan, bahkan lebih.

Menjadi orang sehat—sekalipun hanya berpura-pura—itu menyenangkan.

“Jujur, karena kamu, aku jadi tahu rasanya seperti orang sehat. Makasih banyak, Jihoon.”

Dilihatnya pemuda itu mengangguk seraya bersenandung kecil. Barulah beberapa detik kemudian, Jihoon menjentikkan jari. Baru saja teringat akan sesuatu yang penting.

“Besok aku dan yang lainnya mau tampil di sekolah putri. _Cover dance_ , sih. Tapi aku ingin kamu datang. Tolong rekam juga sekalian.”

Tanpa pikir panjang, Guanlin mengiyakan.

“Tenang aja. Aku pasti datang. Mau dibawakan bunga?”

Jihoon tak kuasa menahan tawanya. Tangannya menutup mulutnya. Seakan yang dikatakan Guanlin adalah hal paling menggelikan sedunia (tapi hei, Guanlin serius soal bunga!), “Apaan sih.” Tangannya diturunkan kemudian. Melemparkan senyum lain pada Guanlin.

“Tapi boleh juga. Yang bagus ya.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Guanlin benar-benar datang. Bangkunya hanya beberapa baris jaraknya dari panggung, tapi Jihoon terlihat jelas. Dilihatnya pemuda itu menari di atas panggung selagi tangannya sibuk menahan ponsel untuk merekam tiap geraknya. Rekaman pertama Guanlin penuh dengan suara sorakan dan decak kagumnya sendiri. Tetapi Jihoon terekam sempurna—indah, bersinar, berkilau seakan ia malaikat surga yang turun hanya untuk menari dan memberi kebahagiaan pada bumi.

Setelah pertunjukan berakhir, cepat-cepat Guanlin menuju ruang ganti untuk Jihoon. Beberapa orang masih sibuk berlalu-lalang. Beberapa kali bahunya menyenggol orang-orang sekitar sebelum masuk ke dalam ruang ganti Jihoon. Pemuda itu duduk di atas bangku, menarik napas dalam, jarinya meraba pelan alat pacu jantung yang ada di dada. Matanya menatap jauh, mungkin tengah mengira-ngira berapa banyak detak jantung yang ia habiskan. Saat sang pemuda menyadari keberadaannya, ia cepat-cepat berdiri dan mengulas senyuman.

Diserahkannya sebuket bunga mawar putih pada Jihoon. Pemuda itu menerimanya dengan wajah merona, entah karena pengaruh _blush on_ di pipi atau memang ia sedang merona. Dilihatnya Jihoon menundukkan kepala, menghirup buket bunga yang dipegang kedua tangan seraya menggumam riang.

“Wangi. Bunga segar?”

“Iya. Suka?”

“Banget.” Mata Jihoon menyipit saat menjawab. Buket bunga itu diletakkannya di atas meja. Sang pemuda kembali menatapnya sebelum berkata, “Aku punya permintaan.”

“Permintaan apa?”

“Setiap kali aku tampil menari, aku mau kamu merekamnya. Apapun yang terjadi.”

Guanlin mengangguk biarpun keningnya berkerut. Masih ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di benak, “Boleh saja sih, tapi buat apa?”

Raut wajah Jihoon berubah menjadi serius. Entah mengapa ini membuatnya bergidik. Biasanya Jihoon akan melontarkan candaan gelap kering tentang kematian. Tersurat jika apa yang akan pemuda itu katakan berikutnya bukan candaan sama sekali.

“Siapa tahu itu jadi tarian terakhirku.”

Itu memang benar. Guanlin sudah tahu sejak awal. Tetapi mengapa dadanya terasa seperti disobek dari dalam?

.

.

.

Guanlin tidak pernah lepas dari Jihoon.

Mereka selalu bersama. Meluangkan waktu bersama dan bersenang-senang sampai jantung mereka serasa hendak meloncat. Ruangan kru _dance_ menjadi tempat favorit kedua Guanlin untuk menulis. Jika Jihoon memberikannya ide-ide sederhana untuk memulai tulisan, Guanlin merekam semua tarian Jihoon dengan ponselnya. Jihoon memegang seluruh _soft copy_ tulisan Guanlin, seperti Guanlin memegang seluruh rekaman Jihoon menari (yang kemudian mereka sulap menjadi sebuah buku kecil ala-ala dan beberapa keping CD)

Mereka berdua membuat _memento_ bersama. Guanlin dengan tulisannya. Jihoon dengan tariannya.

Saat salah satu dari mereka pergi, yang lain memegang sesuatu untuk mengenang.

 

 

 

(Guanlin memetakan Jihoon di dalam tulisan, Jihoon yang tengah menari, Jihoon yang berkilau tiap kali ia tampil, tiap kali ia tersenyum, tiap perkataan, tiap deru napas, tiap detik perasaannya pada Jihoon merambat dan menjalar, tiap detil dipetakannya dalam tulisan yang disimpannya sendiri,

sementara Jihoon menyimpan seluruh buket bunga yang diberikan Guanlin tiap kali ia selesai tampil—buket-buket bunga tersebut mulai mengering dan tidak akan sanggup ia ganti.)

.

.

.

**/ 4 /**

 

 

“Namanya, toples permintaan.”

Ada dua buah toples di hadapan Guanlin dan Jihoon. Sebuah ide dari Jihoon mengingat sisa detak jantung mereka semakin berkurang tiap hari. Jika memanjangkan umur tidak mungkin, mereka harus memanfaatkan sisa umur sebaik mungkin untuk membahagiakan diri sendiri dan membahagiakan satu sama lain. Juga untuk menciptakan _memento_ sebanyak mungkin.

Perjanjian tidak tertulis mereka adalah untuk tidak memeriksa sisa detak jantung  satu sama lain kecuali saat terdesak. Belum lagi, sistem berkurangnya detak jantung itu fluktuatif. Sama-sama tahu mereka akan segera mati. Akan tetapi, tidak ada yang tahu pasti _kapan_ tepatnya mereka mati.

Lebih baik memanfaatkan waktu yang tersisa dibanding menghitung mati.

“Setiap kali kita menginginkan sesuatu, kita harus menulis keinginan kita di dalam toples harapan.” Jihoon mulai menjelaskan. Tangannya mengangkat satu toples dan menyodorkannya tepat di hadapan Guanlin. “Keinginannya harus yang bisa dikabulkan. Siapapun yang hidup lebih lama, harus mengabulkan semua keinginan yang mati duluan.”

Toples yang disodorkan Jihoon kemudian diterima Guanlin. Berpikir sejenak. Hanya syarat itu saja terdengar ringan. Bagaimana kalau ditambah lagi?

“Tambahan, tidak boleh mati sebelum semua keinginan dikabulkan.”

Jihoon tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum mengangguk. “Oke.”

Masing-masing dari mereka sudah menimang toples. Mata mereka bertukar pandang sejenak. Dalam diam, kesepakatan di antara mereka telah terjalin. Sebuah kontrak yang dibawa hingga mati.

“Yang tetap hidup, harus memberikan karangan bunga raksasa pada yang mati duluan.”

Perkataan Guanlin membuat Jihoon tak kuasa menahan tawa. Tawa mereka berderai, bercampur di udara.

“Apa ada yang kau inginkan untuk pemakamanmu, Guanlin?”

“Tolong putarkan lagu Machine Gun Kelly di pemakamanku,” ujarnya.

“Oke. Gantinya, aku mau Kim Taehyung datang ke pemakamanku.”

Guanlin menghela napas berat, “Aish, itu susah.” Reaksi yang membuat cengiran jahil Jihoon terbit.

“Ayolah, Guanlin. Kapan lagi pemakamanku didatangi artis?”

Guanlin tertawa kecil seraya menggeleng. Lelucon mereka berdua tidak jauh-jauh dari mati, memang. Mati. Mati. Dan mati. Agak mengerikan memang, keputusasaanmu dapat membuat hatimu kebas, sampai tega membuat lelucon dari hal semengerikan mati. Efek samping dari divonis mati muda sejak kecil.

Jihoon terdiam sejenak dan menoleh padanya. Netra mereka berdua bersua. Kelabu mendung menggelayuti mata Jihoon, membuat hatinya mencelos. Tidak pernah tahan dirinya tiap kali mata Jihoon menyiratkan mendung—mengingat pemuda itu selalu berjuang tanpa kenal lelah, mengingat pemuda itu selalu tegak dan berusaha untuk tampak kuat.

“Kalau aku mati duluan, jangan lupain aku, ya.”

Jantung Guanlin seakan berhenti. Jihoon benar-benar menganggap ia akan mati lebih dulu. Mungkin karena Jihoon selalu menari. Mungkin karena Jihoon hidup seakan tanpa memperhitungkan sisa nyawanya sendiri. Memang, mereka punya sisa detak jantung untuk memprakirakan sisa umur, tetapi takdir Tuhan siapa yang tahu? Mungkin saja ada keajaiban. Mungkin saja ada petaka di tengah-tengah.

Secanggih apapun teknologi manusia, detil tepatnya mati tidak ada yang tahu kecuali Tuhan sendiri.

“Kalau aku mati duluan, kamu juga enggak boleh lupain aku.” Dibalasnya perkataan Jihoon. Tujuannya untuk membuat pemuda itu tidak pesimis. “Siapa yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi, kan? Mungkin saja ada sesuatu dan detak jantungku berkurang drastis.”

Terdiam, Jihoon, sebelum akhirnya berkata dengan suara pelan.

“Benar juga, sih.”

.

.

.

Apa yang harus ia tulis?

Sudah hampir dua minggu dan toples permintaan Guanlin kosong. Rasanya tidak enak. Jihoon selalu berkata jika ia menuliskan permintaannya hampir setiap hari. Mungkin pemuda itu sedang bersiap-siap akan segala kemungkinan yang akan terjadi. Seharusnya ia juga berlaku demikian.

Akan memalukan sekali jika besok ia mati dan Jihoon mendapati toplesnya dalam keadaan kosong.

Berpikir. Kepalanya dipaksa untuk berpikir. Apa kira-kira keinginannya yang dapat dikabulkan Jihoon? Keinginan Guanlin hampir tidak mungkin dikabulkan, pun bukan keinginan yang dapat dikabulkan dengan modal materi. Menyerah. Dirinya kemudian mencoba menulis satu hal yang terlintas di kepala.

_Aku ingin bersamamu._

Kepalanya digelengkan. Dicoretnya tulisan tersebut hingga kertasnya menghitam. Jika Jihoon membaca ini, berarti keinginan tersebut tidak mungkin dikabulkan, bukan? Ia harus mencari keinginan lain yang lebih mudah.

_Aku ingin kau terus menari._

Ini lebih baik.

 

 

(dipendamnya keinginan terdalamnya untuk selalu bersama Jihoon apapun yang terjadi, dipendamnya keinginannya untuk menjadikan Jihoon kekasihnya, dihapusnya bayang-bayang dirinya dan Jihoon di masa depan—Jihoon dan dirinya bersisian, bercengkrama di beranda rumah mereka berdua seraya mengenang masa-masa lama dengan tangan bertautan hangat dan kecupan-kecupan yang ditukar okasional,

sebuah hubungan lebih akan membuat langkah mereka lebih berat dari ini,

lagipula orang-orang yang akan mati tidak butuh seorang kekasih.)

.

.

.

**/ 5 /**

 

 

“Lusa, datang ya ke penampilan soloku. Aku terpilih untuk menari di pameran seni.”

Jihoon kembali meminta, biarpun tahu Guanlin pasti mengiyakan. Sudah banyak penampilan Jihoon yang didatangi Guanlin—baik itu bersama kru _dance_ ataupun sendiri. Lama-kelamaan itu menjelma menjadi sebuah adiksi. Tarian Jihoon selalu indah, selalu layak untuk diabadikan dalam museum selamanya. Tiap rekaman amatir yang ia ambil terlihat tidak kalah dari lukisan Picasso.

Tidak lupa juga dengan bunga yang selalu Guanlin berikan. Bunga segar yang dibelinya dari toko bunga dekat rumah. Mawar putih. Terkadang anemone. Terkadang freesia. Terkadang campuran antara mawar dan carnation aneka warna. Jihoon berkata, favoritnya adalah beberapa tangkai bunga matahari raksasa yang diberikan Guanlin bulan lalu.

Guanlin bisa melihat alasannya. Bunga matahari itu terlihat seperti harapan.

“Tenang aja. Aku pasti datang.”

“Jangan lupa bawa bunga.”

“Pasti.”

Jihoon menatapnya. Masih tidak lepas. Mata itu berkaca-kaca. Mata itu menuntut sesuatu kepadanya.

Mata itu _berharap_.

“Jangan sampai lupa datang.”

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah penampilan solo Jihoon ke sekian, tetapi mengapa perasaannya tak enak?

Guanlin duduk di ruang ganti, mengamati Jihoon yang memperbaiki posisi alat pacu jantungnya. Dilekatkan betul-betul agar tak terjatuh. Matanya tak lepas mengamati gerak-gerik Jihoon yang berlatih gerakan pelan-pelan. Antusias dan senang, Jihoon itu, jantungnya pasti berdebar-debar kencang (biasanya Jihoon akan melontarkan candaan gelap yang kering, “Aduh, aku deg-degan, nih. Nyawaku berkurangnya cepat banget.”).

Tapi kali ini Jihoon tenang, lebih tenang dari biasanya.

Dan firasatnya tidak enak. Ketenangan ini terasa mencekam.

Tergelitik, Guanlin meraih ponsel pintarnya, membuka aplikasi pengukur sisa detak. Ini melanggar perjanjian mereka, Guanlin paham. Tetapi jika ia tidak melakukannya, ia tidak akan tenang. Firasatnya berkata, ia harus melakukannya sebelum menyesal kemudian. Saat Jihoon sibuk dengan pakaiannya, jemari Guanlin menyentuh layar. Ponsel pintarnya diarahkan pada Jihoon untuk melakukan _scan_.

Matanya membulat seketika tatkala melihat hasilnya.

“Jihoon—?”

Sisa detak jantung pemuda itu harusnya cukup untuk satu hari, jika pemuda itu tidak melakukan apapun. Tetapi Jihoon akan tampil sebentar lagi dan tarian yang ditampilkan itu bertenaga, jadi—

“Sebentar lagi, ya?”

Anggukan Guanlin lemah. Dirasakannya air mata mulai menggenang. Mereka sudah sama-sama tahu, akan ada masa di mana salah satu dari mereka pergi meninggalkan. Jumlah detak jantung mereka mengatakan semuanya. Tetapi mengapa rasanya begitu menyakitkan?

Guanlin baru tahu, melihat orang yang disayangi akan pergi rasanya sesakit ini.

Jihoon melangkah mendekat. Mendaratkan kecupan ringan di bibir Guanlin. Kecup perlahan menjadi lumat pelan, dengan rasa asin air mata mendarat di lidah. Melalui bibir mereka yang saling taut, ada cinta yang terus saling salur. Saat mereka memisahkan diri, Guanlin tak kuasa menahan air matanya. Dalam peluk dan belaian lembut Jihoon, ia tersedu. Peluk yang tak akan pernah dirasakannya lagi setelah ini. Jihoon mati-matian menahan air matanya—sebelum lolos kemudian, mengalir membasahi pipi.

_Aku menyukaimu, Jihoon. Sangat, sangat menyukaimu._

_Jangan pergi._

_Tunggu aku juga._

_Kita membuat kenangan sama-sama. Kenapa kita tidak bisa pergi sama-sama?_

 

Kalimat-kalimat itu tertahan di ujung tenggorokan Guanlin. Ditelannya itu semua bulat-bulat. Tidak. Pengakuan hanya akan membuat langkah Jihoon lebih berat. Pengakuan tidak akan membuat sisa detak jantung Jihoon bertambah. Jihoon menatapnya kemudian. Matanya berkaca-kaca, sudut-sudut bibirnya mengulaskan senyum lembut. Tangan Jihoon terulur, mengusap pipi Guanlin lembut seraya menyapu jejak air mata yang masih muncul.

“Tolong rekam tarian terakhirku.”

 

 

 

 

 

Tangannya gemetaran tatkala merekam. Mata Guanlin masih sembab, masih ada bekas air mata lengket yang hendak mengering. Kakinya lemas, tapi ditahan-tahannya untuk tetap tegak. Segala macam emosi yang menggeliat meminta untuk dimuntahkan ditelannya bulat-bulat. Tak peduli sepahit apapun realita yang akan ia saksikan, permintaan tetaplah permintaan.

Hal tersulit adalah melihat orang yang kau cintai meninggal di depan matamu.

Tetapi pikirnya, Jihoon pasti lebih menderita daripada dirinya.

Jihoon menari dengan indahnya—tarian terindah yang pernah Guanlin lihat. Senyumnya lebar. Wajahnya berseri. Gerakannya bersemangat. Tiap langkah, tiap lompatan, tiap ayunan tangan, semuanya tidak kalah indah dari aurora Kutub Utara. Dengan pencahayaan dan semuanya, Jihoon terlihat sangat berkilau. Tampak seperti orang paling bahagia di dunia, tetapi tidak ada yang tahu kecuali Guanlin kalau pemuda yang sedang menari itu tengah sekarat.

Musik telah berhenti, bersamaan dengan tarian yang selesai. Kening Jihoon berkerut, Guanlin tahu bahwa Jihoon tengah menahan sakit. Pemuda itu tetap melangkah hingga tiba di tengah panggung. Tangannya diangkat, dilambaikan pada semua orang seraya tersenyum lebar. Senyum penuh kebahagiaan. Ketika berbalik dan kembali, langkahnya limbung, lemah, sebelum tersungkur.

Jihoon terjatuh tak sadarkan diri di atas panggung.

Hiruk pikuk panik terdengar. Guanlin terpaku di tempatnya, tangannya yang memegang ponsel turun perlahan. Kepalanya ditundukkan. Bahunya gemetaran saat ia kembali terisak.

Sudah saatnya Jihoon beristirahat.

.

.

.

Park Jihoon meninggal di usianya yang ke tujuh belas.

Woojin, Samuel, dan Hyungseob seperti tersambar petir di siang bolong. Berita kematian Jihoon dan penyakit Kokuhaku yang pemuda itu derita tidak pernah disangka siapapun—mengingat Jihoon selalu terlihat sehat, tidak kekurangan apapun, bahkan ia menari hampir setiap hari. Hampir semua orang datang dengan wajah terkejut. Beberapa menangis. Banyak yang membicarakan Jihoon selama berkunjung—tentang Jihoon yang tidak pernah mengatakan apapun tentang keadaannya, dan banyak lagi. Suara di rumah Jihoon campur-campur sampai terdengar seperti dengung.

Guanlin tahu. Guanlin tahu umur Jihoon tidak akan lama. Tetapi mengapa hatinya tetap merasa sangat kehilangan?

Toples permintaan Jihoon didekap Guanlin erat. Isinya puluhan kertas origami aneka warna yang dilipat kecil-kecil dan sebuah kertas warna putih yang dilipat besar. Akan dibuka dan dibacanya nanti—mungkin minggu depan, mungkin bulan depan, ia tidak tahu kapan hatinya sanggup. Sesuai permintaan Jihoon, diletakkannya sebuket bunga lili putih ukuran besar di dekat peti matinya. Mata Guanlin masih sembab. Sudah terlalu banyak air mata yang keluar sejak ia mengetahui sisa detak jantung Jihoon kala itu. Matanya kemudian mengarah pada Jihoon yang terbaring di dalam peti mati.

Wajahnya pucat. Tidak ada lagi tanda-tanda kehidupan, tetapi di matanya pemuda itu masih terlihat begitu berkilau, begitu indah.

Wajah Jihoon terlihat sangat puas dan damai.

.

.

.

Seminggu kemudian, barulah ia sanggup membuka toples permintaan dari Jihoon. Semenyakitkan apapun, perjanjian adalah perjanjian (Jihoon akan menjitaknya di surga bila ia ingkar janji, Guanlin bisa membayangkan. Lipatan kertas terbesar dibukanya kali pertama, dan ia terkejut.

Itu bukan sebuah permintaan.

Itu sebuah surat.

 

 

 

_Hai, Guanlin. Kalau kau membuka surat ini, berarti aku yang mati duluan._

_Keinginanku jangan dikabulin cepat-cepat, ya. Biar kamu matinya lama. Hahaha. Aku cuma mau bilang, makasih banyak atas semuanya. Maaf dulu aku sempat kesal ke kamu, padahal kamu cuma nanya aja, kan._

_Sejak bertemu denganmu, itu menjadi masa-masa terindah buatku. Aku enggak menyesal atas apapun. Itu karena kamu juga. Hari-hariku menjadi lebih berwarna juga karena kamu. Aku berterima kasih sekali. Aku tahu rasanya seperti kamu karena di Masan, aku juga diperlakukan begitu. Makanya aku mau membantumu (biar itu sama dengan membuatmu mati lebih cepat, tapi toh, lebih baik mati dalam keadaan bewarna daripada hidup dalam lingkupan hitam-putih). Ada banyak hal menyenangkan yang kuketahui di Seoul. Di sini banyak makanan enak. Di sini aku bertemu dengan kru dan menari. Aku terlalu senang menari. Rasa senang itu berlipat-lipat tiap kali aku diapresiasi, mulai dari pujian, teriakan, hingga tawaran untuk bergabung dari banyak agensi._

_Sayangnya aku menolak semua tawaran bergabung dengan agensi itu. Aku akan mati lebih dulu sebelum aku menjadi idola, aku tahu._

_Tolong katakan ke Woojin, Hyungseob, dan Samuel, kalau mereka tidak perlu menyesal. Ini memang keinginanku, bukan salah siapapun.Tolong katakan kepada mereka semua kalau aku bahagia bertemu mereka dan aku tidak menyesali apapun (tambahan, tolong bilang ke Woojin kalau dia harus sering mandi). Oh, aku juga senang bertemu denganmu, Guanlin. Kamu cinta pertamaku—dan cinta terakhirku, kalau kamu baca surat ini. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana denganmu, tetapi kalau kamu tidak merasakan hal yang sama, ya sudah, jangan anggap pengakuanku sebagai hal yang akan membuatmu merasa bersalah. Aku hanya mau bilang, aku tidak mengharap lebih juga. Bagaimana mau pacaran jika aku sudah mati?_

_Tapi kalau kamu merasakan hal yang sama, terima kasih banyak._

_Aku mati bahagia, seperti yang kumau. Ayo, kamu harus bahagia juga. Jangan terlalu larut dengan emosi. Nanti juga kita akan bertemu lagi._

_Jangan pernah lupakan aku. Ingat janjimu._

_Salam hangat,_

_Jihoon_

 

 

 

Tangan Guanlin terlalu gemetar untuk melipat kertas itu. Tenaga yang tersisa dalam dirinya menguap perlahan. Air mata yang dipikirnya telah kering kini kembali menggenang, tidak terbendung oleh kelopak bawah mata dan lolos mengaliri pipi, menetes tepat di kertas surat. Tangannya tanpa sadar meremas pinggiran kertas. Isak lolos dari mulutnya.

Andaikan mereka berdua tidak sakit, andaikan mereka berdua matinya bukan sebentar lagi, mereka dapat menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Takdir dapat menjadi sekejam ini.

.

.

.

**/ 6 /**

 

 

CD-CD yang berisi rekaman penampilan Jihoon disimpannya di dalam sebuah kotak khusus. Bersamaan dengan tulisan-tulisannya yang mengabadikan tiap detil seorang Park Jihoon.

Guanlin tidak sanggup memutarnya lagi. Tidak sanggup melihat bagaimana Jihoon saat ia masih bisa menari (dan tidak butuh juga, kepalanya terus memutar bayang-bayang Jihoon yang tengah menari di atas panggung, terus dan terus sampai hatinya seperti dirobek-robek setiap hari). _Memento_ yang mereka kumpulkan berdua seakan tak lagi berguna. Tetapi mana tega Guanlin membuang semua kenangan tentang Jihoon yang tersisa?

Mungkin nanti. Mungkin nanti ada gunanya.

 

 

 

 

Terhitung sejak awal liburan musim panas, Guanlin menghabiskan waktunya untuk mengabukan permintaan Jihoon.

Hanya hal-hal sederhana. Memakan makanan tertentu (terkadang mudah ditemui, terkadang ajaib—bayangkan, Guanlin harus terbang ke Jepang hanya untuk mencoba _miso ramen_ ). Pergi ke tempat tertentu (terjauh adalah ke Taipei, tempat kelahiran Guanlin). Melakukan hal tertentu (seperti mengirimkan bunga untuk sekolah dasar dan sekolah menengah pertama Jihoon di Masan dan menyampaikan kabar duka ini).  Menyuruhnya bermain basket setiap hari di lapangan sekolah. Menyuruhnya bersepeda setiap minggu keliling kota. Menyuruhnya mendengarkan lagu. Menyuruhnya menyelesaikan sebuah buku. Dan terus, terus, seluruh keinginan Jihoon yang sebagian besar adalah hal-hal yang disukai atau akan disukai Guanlin (sengaja, pemuda itu pasti sengaja).

Sampai kertas terakhir dibukanya.

Permohonan terakhir Jihoon—permohonannya untuk diabadikan.

 

 

 

 

 

Dituliskannya sebuah cerita untuk Park Jihoon di _blog_ pribadinya. Judulnya Tarian Terakhir. Mengisahkan tentang seorang pemuda penderita penyakit Kokuhaku yang tidak menyerahkan mimpinya menjadi penari—persis kisah Jihoon selama ini. Satu bulan setelah publikasi di _blog_ , sebuah penerbit menawari Guanlin untuk membukukan cerpen tersebut dan Guanlin menerimanya.

Cerpen tersebut kemudian disulapnya menjadi novel _young adult_ (satu, permintaan penerbit, dua, keinginannya sendiri). Ditambahkannya beberapa bumbu romansa dan juga sebuah karakter gadis penderita penyakit Kokuhaku yang menyukai dua hal: menulis dan karakter utama. Akhirnya, sang karakter utama dan sang gadis sempat menjadi sepasang kekasih, sempat bahagia biarpun tak lama kemudian maut memisahkan.

Pada gadis penderita penyakit Kokuhaku inilah, Guanlin meniupkan seluruh dirinya.

Dalam imajinasinya, dirinya dan Jihoon bahagia.

 

 

 

 

 

Lai Guanlin meninggal di umur kesembilan belas beberapa jam setelah _fansign_ perdana Tarian Terakhir. Tubuhnya ditemukan di meja belajarnya, dengan _laptop_ yang berada pada mode _sleeping_. Baru selesai ditulisnya sebuah cerpen—tulisan terakhirnya yang kemudian dipublikasikan tiga bulan setelah kematiannya.

Selama sisa hidupnya, Guanlin telah menginspirasi banyak orang untuk mencari kebahagiaan. Dari tulisannya, ia menggugah orang-orang. Rekaman-rekaman tarian Jihoon dikumpulkan dalam satu kompilasi CD yang dijadikan bonus buku Tarian Terakhir. Jihoon memang telah bertahun-tahun mati, tetapi tindakannya, tariannya, turut menginspirasi dan membuat kagum banyak orang. Kematian tidak menghalangimu menyentuh banyak orang.

Tugas Guanlin sudah selesai. Utangnya pada Jihoon telah lunas.

Wajahnya saat meninggal tengah tersenyum—senyum bahagia. [***]

 

 

_as i sing this song, i will go back to you_

_i will listen to this song with you and have a last dance_

_remember this moment_

_until always_

 

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday to me! :"D


End file.
